


Tell me what you think and don't delay

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Tony, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is in his 20s, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, but like at the very end during the cuddling, sub!peter, trans!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: Peter sits up so he can put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “I was wondering if… Can I giveyouoral this time?”Tony pauses, meeting Peter’s eyes. It’s not the first time he’s asked but each time Tony’s pushed it off, saying he’s just not ready yet.This time though, Tony nods, slow but sure. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I’d like that, baby.”Peter grins, his heart racing. “Fuck yeah.”





	Tell me what you think and don't delay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Starker Valentine's Day Event 2019. Tony is trans. Peter's of age.   
>  Prompt: First time blowjob

Nestled under Tony’s arm, Peter feels his eyelids growing heavy, the glow of the television filtering in and out of focus. He’s warm and comfortable here, but a low buzz of arousal builds slowly in his groin as Tony’s thumb strokes lazily over the curve of his thigh, keeping him from falling asleep entirely.

“Wanna go to bed?” Tony murmurs into the top of his head, leaving a soft kiss on his crown.

“Mmm,” Peter moans noncommittally. He cranes his neck up, seeking Tony’s lips. He kisses clumsily at the dark stubble along his jaw, making a soft, pleased noise when Tony cups him by the chin and presses their lips together seamlessly. Tony licks into his mouth with gentle, unhurried swipes of his tongue, coaxing his lip between his teeth and teasing him, riling him up.

As Tony does _skilled_ things with his tongue, Peter squirms about on the couch so they’re chest-to-chest and tugs at his shirt. Tony laughs and obligingly pulls it off, then pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can drape himself over Peter, grinding their hips together just light enough to make him whine with need.

Peter feels clever fingers working at the waistband of his sweatpants and he rolls his hips up in anticipation, already hard at the thought of Tony’s amazing mouth around him. But he wants to try asking again, and he blinks his eyes open, watching as Tony kisses down his chest.

“What d’you want, sweetheart?” Tony asks, grinding his palm against the bulge of Peter’s cock, “wanna fuck my mouth or ride my tongue?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Peter whimpers, his thighs falling open easily. “Actually,” he says, sitting up so he can put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “I was wondering if… Can I give _you_ oral this time?”

Tony pauses, meeting Peter’s eyes. It’s not the first time he’s asked - in fact, in nearly the year they’ve been together they’ve discussed it a few times, but each time Tony’s pushed it off, saying he’s just not ready yet.

This time though, Tony nods, slow but sure. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I’d like that, baby.”

Peter grins, his heart racing. “Fuck yeah.” He drags Tony in for a kiss and rolls off the sofa, kneeling between Tony’s thighs. “You won’t regret this, I promise,” he says, unbuttoning the front of his jeans.

Tony lets out a short laugh, threading his fingers fondly through Peter’s hair. “I’m not worried, sweetheart.” The gleaming red nanites of his packer spring out then slowly disassemble, retracting snakelike into the glowing housing unit embedded in Tony’s chest. His cock stands proud between his legs, hard and flushed red with arousal.

Tracing a reverent palm over the flat of his stomach, Peter leans in and swipes a curious tongue over the tip of Tony’s cock, grinning when he jolts violently in his seat. “Okay?”

“Fine,” Tony grunts, exhaling slowly. “Just sensitive. Go slow.”

Peter nods and licks his lips, then gently takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. It’s warm and bitter on his tongue and when he begins to suckle, Tony throws his head back and groans, his thighs tightening around Peter’s head.

“Ah, fuck Pete, that’s good,” Tony moans, his fingers tightening in his hair when Peter tries rubbing his tongue along the underside of his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he does.

Peter exhales sharply through his nose and pulls off to say, “Tell me how it feels? And _use_ me, Tony.”

Tony gazes at him hungrily, his dark eyes hooded with want. “Anything for my sweet boy,” he growls, pushing Peter’s head down again with just enough pressure to make him shiver. “Go on, put that pretty mouth back where it belongs.”

With a happy moan, Peter wraps his mouth around Tony’s cock again, laving and sucking at him, humming when Tony yanks on his hair sharply.

“God, look at you,” Tony hisses, his hips rolling up in little jerking motions. “You’re perfect, aren’t you sweetheart? Such a good cocksucker, _fuck_ , can’t believe I haven’t put that wet little mouth of yours to use before.”

Peter whimpers at his filthy words, bobbing his head back and forth earnestly, his eyes fluttering shut when Tony _yanks_ on his hair. He can feel where Tony’s slick against his chin, and lifting his head just for a moment, Peter flattens his tongue and swipes over the wetness of his cunt and he whines, savoring the taste of Tony on his lips.

Tony shudders above him and he presses a thumb in between Peter’s lips, opening his mouth so he can feed him his cock again. “Fuck, Peter, _fuck_ me,” he orders, parting his thighs wider.

Peter moans eagerly and, locking his eyes with Tony’s, he presses the pad of his index finger against Tony’s cunt, testing the pressure. With how wet Tony is, he slides in with little resistance and his cock throbs in his pants as he pushes his finger in, all the way down to the last knuckle.

Tony’s _tight_ and warm around him, his walls sucking him in like he’s grasping at Peter’s finger. Peter whimpers and strokes his finger against his silky walls, watching transfixed as Tony’s eyes drift unfocused. “C’mon baby,” he hears Tony murmuring, his lower lip white where it’s bitten between his teeth, “fuck me like you mean it.”

Peter sucks harder on Tony’s cock before pulling off with a lewd popping noise. He beams up at Tony and, making a show of lapping his tongue over his middle finger, he presses into Tony’s cunt, then spreads his fingers and thrusts his tongue inside.

“ _Fuck_ , Peter!”

With a renewed vigor, Peter points his tongue, licking into his cunt and fucking him deep on his fingers.

Tony jerks his hips forward into Peter’s tongue once, twice, and then he’s coming, his thighs spasming and his cunt clamping down tight around him, his voice wrecked as he moans out Peter’s name.

Peter licks happily at Tony’s cunt, waiting until his orgasm washes over him before withdrawing his fingers. He rests his cheek against Tony’s inner thigh, gazing adoringly up at him as he then sucks his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean with more tongue than strictly necessary. “You taste good,” he says, nuzzling into Tony’s thighs.

“Come here,” Tony growls, hauling him up onto the couch. Peter mewls as Tony shoves a calloused hand down the front of his pants and jerks his dripping cock, his other arm coming around to hold him tight against his chest.

It only takes Peter three strokes before he’s spilling into Tony’s palm, stifling his cries in the older man’s throat.

As he comes down from his orgasm with huffed breaths, Tony presses kisses all over his face, rubbing at the small of his back gently until he’s a melted, sated puddle of endorphins in Tony’s lap.

“Was that good?” Peter slurs into Tony’s shoulder, his hips still twitching erratically.

Tony chuckles, nodding and burying his nose in the top of his fluffy head. “Yeah, baby. Was perfect.” He tugs at Peter’s hair, dragging his head back so he can look him in the eye and he laughs when Peter whines at the forced separation. “You liked it too, hm?” He asks slyly, raising an eyebrow.

“I _really_ liked it,” Peter says honestly, even as he’s trying to nestle back into Tony’s chest. “Can we do it again? Please?”

“Oh, my hungry little cocksucker,” Tony croons, petting his hair and letting him cling to his shoulders again with a satisfied little sigh. “Liked getting your mouth fucked, didn’t you? Liked getting to taste Daddy’s cunt?”

Peter gives a full-bodied shiver, nodding enthusiastically. “ _Yes_ , Daddy,” he sighs, his cock already twitching to half-hardness again. “Yes, liked it so much, please.”

“Liked the way Daddy felt around your skinny little fingers?” Tony growls, licking at the shell of Peter’s ear and grazing his teeth over the sensitive lobe, not letting up when Peter squirms and whimpers in his arms. “Maybe next time, I’ll let you put your little cock in Daddy’s cunt, hm?”

Peter shudders out a gasp, grinding his hips down against Tony’s. “ _Ahn_ , Daddy, _please_!”

Tony grips him by the waist and throws him belly-down on the sofa, dragging Peter’s ass into the air and yanking his sweatpants down around his thighs. “There’s a good boy,” he croons, biting and nipping at one of his round asscheeks. “Be a good fuckhole for Daddy again, then we’ll see about a nice reward. Okay, baby?”

With a blissed out smile, Peter nods, rubbing his face into the sofa cushion. “Okay, Daddy,” he moans, and he arches his back and drags his fingers over his ass, spreading himself wide for Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
